


soft and sweet

by thelazyfire



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Multi, aether isnt omega hes just aether, apparently two someones, this is the result of me having a shitty week and wanting someone to hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyfire/pseuds/thelazyfire
Summary: reader (writer) gets cuddled by their two ghoul bf's who are also each other's ghoul bf's. imagine that





	soft and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and i wrote this in like 20 minutes lol. there is zero plot and it's exactly what it sounds like because,,, your girl is going thru it rn and sometimes you just need some ghouls to cheer you up. also, physical descriptions are basically nonexistent because i'm too tired to work in anything about ghoul biology but this is literally about the ghouls. as in,,,,demons from hell who make sexy music but are good and soft and sweet little gremlins (in here at least)

          The day started out as total shit. Just complete, total, utter...shit. Nothing was going right for me; I cried twice in the shower, five times in public, and once more in the car. I didn’t even have a reason - the world just seemed to be against me all week, and today was my breaking point. That’s why, when I got home, I was expecting to eat something small, cry again, and then go to bed alone.  _ Again.  _

          Aether and Dewdrop were busy on tour, and I missed them so much. Both are so different, but we all manage to be exactly what the others need. Because they were busy, I was surprised to come home and find the door already unlocked. I could have sworn I locked it. In fact, I know I locked it.  _ I always lock it. _

          I looked around and saw that nothing was out of place from where it was this morning, but I heard soft humming from the kitchen. I followed the noise to see Aether doing dishes while Dewdrop sat on the counter, kicking his feet and carrying the tune. I gasped, and as soon as they turned to me the dam broke. In an instant, Dew had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing the top of my head. Aether dried his hands and came over to rub my back.

          “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

          “I don’t know,” I sobbed. “Everything just feels wrong and I’ve had such a horrible week. And then you two have to be the sweetest fucking things on earth and show up to surprise me.”

          I felt Dew huff and he pulled away slightly to assess my state. “Aeth?”   
          “Yeah?”   
          “I think our lover here needs a little boost. Get the bath ready?”

          Aether hummed in response and kissed my cheek, then made his way out of the kitchen.  _ What did I ever do to deserve these two? _

          About ten minutes later, I was sandwiched between two ghouls and being pampered to no end - Aether was rubbing my shoulders while Dew ran his fingers through my hair, lathering me with shampoo. I sighed and felt tears well up again.

          “You’re both so good to me. How could I ever live without you?”

          Aether leaned to softly kiss the top of my shoulder. “Hopefully you never have to, love. We won’t be leaving on our own.”  
Dew nodded and kissed my forehead. _Such sweethearts._

          The bath was a long-lived affair - kissing and holding and just feeling cared for until the water became too cold to enjoy. Dewdrop got out first, wrapping a towel around himself and then helping me out, making sure I didn’t slip. Aether stepped out, wrapped a towel around me, and then wrapped his own around his waist. I knew tonight there would be no sex, no passionate lovemaking. Even though I wanted it so badly, I knew that what I needed was to be held and coddled, and they knew the same. 

          They dressed me first, helping me slip on my nightgown and led me to the bed. They both kissed my cheeks, one on each side, and dressed themselves. Dewdrop put on his boxers and a t-shirt; Aether slipped into the pajama set I bought him for Christmas.  _ Dark purple silk, lavish and expensive like he deserves. I would spend every last penny I had to make my boys feel special. _

          Aether flicked off the lights and joined Dew and I in bed. He kissed Dewdrop’s lips softly, then my own, and wrapped his arm around my waist. Dewdrop kissed my forehead and whispered into my skin.

          “We love you so, so much. I’m glad we decided to surprise you when we did.”

          I hummed and snuggled down into the bed, trying to be as close as I could possibly get to both of them. “I am too, Dewey. I love you both so much I could die.”

          Aether kissed the top of my head. “Get some sleep sweetheart. We’ll be home as long as you need us. Tomorrow we’ll have a big breakfast and spend all day in bed and maybe have another bath.”

          As I drifted off to sleep, I heard my boys whisper sweet words to each other.  _ This is all I could ever need.  _


End file.
